Modern society has experienced many incidents of gun violence, in which bullets fired from firearms or other ballistic projectiles, have killed and injured people. Examples of this have included shootings in schools, churches, and corporate offices, where active shooters have killed and injured many innocent victims. Moreover, explosives including pipe bombs, pressure-cooker bombs, and so on, containing nails, ball bearings, and other shrapnel have caused similar injuries. Accordingly, there has been a growing demand for non-lethal protection by the everyday citizen at work, play or in the comfort of their home.
Year after year, terrorist and domestic dispute events have occurred that warrant safe, inconspicuous, non-lethal protection that prepare public institutions, government agencies, businesses and homes with protection against such events or an “active shooter”.
Schools, businesses, corporate offices, and other organizations have taken steps to harden their facilities to various threats. Some have procedures in place for responding to active shooters and bomb threats, and many even have practice drills. However, most of these preparations are insufficient to truly alleviate and address the problem. Due to the nature of these incidents, innocent bystanders are likely still exposed to the potential of serious harm by these threats with little protection. In some cases, hardening offices and school rooms to provide ballistic protection has not been possible or has been limited to a large extent. For example, in some cases, the possibility of introducing ballistic armaments to facilities has been met with concerns of eliciting undue fear and apprehension in school children, patients, and/or employees. Consequently, prominently locating protective tactical gear or related armored safety equipment is not an option in many environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for concealable ballistic protection for persons that can be readily accessible in facilities which are potential targets for individuals wishing to do harm with ballistic projectiles, firearms, or explosives without negatively impacting those environments.